disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Tru Confessions
Tru Confessions (2002) is a Disney Channel Original Movie. Tru Walker aspires to be famous, and has a twin brother Eddie who suffers from a mental disability. He becomes the subject of her documentary for a film contest she enters. It was directed by Paul Hoen, based on the novel by Janet Tashjian. Plot Trudy "Tru" Walker is a teenager who wants to have her own TV-show. Tru dislikes her life, and is embarrassed OF her twin brother, Eddie, who has a mental disability that causes him to act like a young child. Tru feels sorry for him, but she is tired of people assuming she is also disabled. Tru, with the encouragement of her friends, decides to enter a contest, the winner of which will get their own TV show. With the documentary contest submission deadline coming close, Tru has her friends, Eddie, and her mom watch it first. To Tru's dismay, they all found it dreadfully boring. So Tru makes a video of her brother's life, and all of his complications. Tru thinks her mother doesn't get her, and seeks help from an online mentor named Deedee. Deedee helps Tru through her tough times. Especially on how she want to send in her entry. She's scared about what people will say and think should it get chosen and aired on television. Deedee convinces Tru that nothing great has ever been achieved without sacrifices and that she'll be rewarded for showing her true self. Without the approval of her friends and family, she sends her revamped video entry in. They have a long conversation, and when her mother says something that Deedee told her, Tru stops. Mrs. Walker then reveals that she was Deedee, and was just trying to communicate with her daughter. The Walker family decide to go to a street fair, and they all go off to do their own thing. Tru is looking for Eddie, and when she finds him, he's wearing a new hat. Tru asks him where he got the hat, and Eddie points to a group of guys. Tru reminds him that he shouldn't take stuff from strangers. As luck would have it, one of the boys in the group is a boy from school that she likes. Tru goes up to him, to give him his hat back and to her surprise he asks her why would he want it back. He tells her he doesn't want it, because he and his friends spit in it. Tru is startled, and then he tells her she is a freak just like her brother. Tru pushes him off the low bridge they are on, into a small river.Tru, still not speaking with her mother, will not tell her what happened until Mrs. Walker apologizes. In the next few days, she gets a letter telling her she won the contest. Her video is going to be shown on television. Everybody is excited for the premiere. Tru, her friends, Mrs. Walker, and Eddie have a premiere party. Their dad has to work, and Tru is disappointed. While at his job at the hospital, Mr. Walker manages to still watch the movie. A co-worker and him both notice that he isn't even in the video. When her father gets home from work later that night, he asks Tru why she didn't have him in the video at all. She reluctantly shows him the footage of him she did have, which shows him in a bad light. Mr. Walker then thinks he is a horrible father. When her father leaves the room, she notices a short clip of when she had said "if I do get my own T.V. show, I'll have someone ELSE cast as my mother." And her mother was standing right behind her. Tru later confronts her mother and talks to her. Tru comes to the saddening realization that as time passes she will live a normal life and Eddie will always be the same. The film closes with an optimistic ending. Mr. Walker starts trying to make more time for the family and be more patient with Eddie. Tru and her mother make time to talk to each other and Tru insists that she will actually listen. Eddie and Tru sit down together to watch a soccer match they both played in. Eddie continuously rewinds to a play in which Tru passes the ball to Eddie and he makes a goal. Tru exclaims "Eddie, come on! We've watched this scene like ten times. Lets move on. It's not like it's going to change.". Eddie replies "I like it. I don't want it to change. It's you and me. Being twins." Setting Most of the movie was shot in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. As you can see when the kids exit the ferry it shows the CN Tower and other major buildings in Toronto. The school scenes were filmed at Danforth Collegiate and Technical Institute located in Toronto. Cast *Clara Bryant - Trudy "Tru" Walker *Shia LaBeouf - Edward "Eddie" Walker *Mare Winningham - Ginny *William Francis McGuire - Bob *Nicole Dicker - Denise Palumbo *Kevin Duhaney - Jake *Yani Gellman - William "Billy" Meier *Craig Eldridge - Mr. Taylor *Jennifer Foster - DeeDee *Rahnuma Panthaky - Ms. Hinchey *Colm Magner - Coach Rice *Arnold Pinnock - Dr. Dean Cutler *Keandre' Sutton - Eddie's Doctor *Monet Sutton - Popular Girl at School External links * Tru Confessions